


Just Like Heaven

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana begs Rachel to take her out of the city. Rachel happily complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little fluffy thing that's been in the works as a surprise for [](http://jamapanama.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamapanama**](http://jamapanama.dreamwidth.org/) for a while now. Superficially, it's in response to [this meme](http://jamapanama.dreamwidth.org/72700.html?thread=294396#cmt294396), but really, that was just what put the bunny in my head. (Actually, it put a different bunny in my head, but this bunny came out of that bunny, and is the one that actually let itself be written. :D) Anyway, it's just a little something to make you smile, bb, but I hope you like it. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://sarken.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sarken**](http://sarken.dreamwidth.org/) for a quick beta, but any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

It's a long winter, cold and raw. Another foot of snow blankets the city and Ana gets restless, starts whining about open spaces, begs you to take her out of the city. There's only one place you can think of to go.

You get up early Saturday morning and pile everyone into the truck. As you cross the bridge out of the city everything perks up, even the sky brightens, and by the time you're in Connecticut, Ana's bouncing in her seat. You leave the highway early in favor of long, winding roads, climbing up mountains and down into valleys until you can hardly tell anymore where one ends and the next begins.

The sun's high in the sky when you pull into the empty parking lot and turn the car off. You stop Ana before she can open the door, and she rolls her eyes as you get out and go around to her side. She giggles as you open the door and take her hand, kissing it softly before you back away and let her jump down to the ground. Poppy bolts out between you before you can kiss her for real, and you can't help but laugh as Ana squeals and sets off running across the snow after him.

You follow them around the grounds, smiling as they run in circles, winding down the cleared paths. Poppy leaps into the untouched snow and Ana stops, catching her breath and grinning when she finds you. She watches you catch up, taking the last few steps herself and grabbing your hand in hers. Leaning up on her tiptoes, her lips just miss your mouth as she catches the corner, and you laugh into her cheek before kissing her full on the lips. She wraps her arm around you, pulling you in close, and you let yourself relax into her as she kisses you thoroughly.

Ana's mittened hand slips its way up under your layers, and you shiver at the cold wind that suddenly reaches your bare skin. She giggles as she trails her hand slowly up your spine, deepening the kiss as you start to shudder. When she reaches that spot just between your shoulder blades it's too much, and you have to break away gasping. Your head falls back and you can feel her drop down from her tiptoes and lean in to nuzzle your neck. You pull your hand from hers and wrap both arms around her, holding her close as you wait for your heart and breath to come back to normal.

Poppy barks and you start, opening your eyes and loosening your grip as you come back to earth. Ana's looking up at you, an evil grin crossing her face for only a second before she leans up, kisses your nose, and sing-songs, "You can't catch me!" as she sets off at a run. Poppy runs after her barking, and you laugh before taking off in pursuit.

She leads you around the main building, down through the snow-buried gardens, into the bushes past the small performance hall, around the snowy trees to the back gate. You lose track of her by the main hall with all its hiding places, and have just about given up all together when Poppy runs up and starts nosing at your leg. You crouch down and start to pet him when you're suddenly tackled from the side and thrown down into the snow. Sputtering, you grab some out from under you, rubbing it into Ana's neck and down her shirt. She wriggles above you, pressing you further into the snow as you push more up under her shirt at her waist.

You let yourself go limp for a second before twisting and wrestling out from under her, scrambling back up just in time to tackle her face-first into the snow. She giggles, sputtering and grabbing at the snow around her, trying to get some traction, and you tighten your legs around her hips, pressing down firmly until she stops giggling. When she starts to press her ass up into you, you grin and bend down to whisper in her ear. "Give up yet?"

Ana turns her head, twisting up to catch your lips in hers. You let her kiss you briefly before backing away just enough for her to push herself up, arching into you again. "It's cold out here." She pouts.

"Colder where you are, I'd think." You grin, leaning in to kiss her deeply. She breaks away panting, and you push yourself up a little, starting to get up, but she just rolls over, winking as she faces you and slips her hand under your hat, tangling it in your hair before pulling you back on top of her.

You smile into her mouth, kissing in the snow until she shivers beneath you. The snow's seeped all the way through your jeans and it occurs to you that she must be even wetter, so you pull away and whisper, "Let's go get out of these wet clothes and warm up." Pushing yourself to your feet, you hold out your hand and help her up as you whistle for Poppy and kiss her cheek. You wrap your arm around her and keep her close as you all trudge back to the truck.

The drive to the inn is short, and you're silently grateful the people at the front desk don't seem too put off by you as you check in. You send Ana ahead and go to get the bags from the truck, and by the time you've arrived in the room, she's on the couch stripped down to her underwear. A blanket's pulled tightly around her, and you're relieved to peel off your clothes, relaxing a little more as each layer comes off. She smiles and stretches the blanket out in invitation, and you cross the room and curl up next to her with a contented sigh.

You grab the TV remote off the side table, arguing pleasantly over what to watch as you wrap yourself around her. After a few minutes Ana huffs and steals the remote from you, grinning when she finds the Real Housewives, and you roll your eyes as she starts her usual running commentary. She pulls you closer and you lean your head on her shoulder, closing your eyes with a smile as you drift off to the sound of her voice.


End file.
